Sonny With a Chad Competition
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Just a competition for writers.  Please enter!  Rules, regulations, and prizes listed inside.  Not in the rules, please remember a disclaimer.  Rated T for possible entries. STORIES ARE NO LONGER DUE ON JANUARY 8!
1. Rules, Regulations, Prizes, Etc

Hey guys! So, I have been reading a lot of stories and I have run out of really good ones that appeal to me. So, I have decided to make a little competition. You have to write a Sonny With a Chance story. Here are the requirements and rules.

No one shots allowed!

The story can be in progress however it cannot already be concluded.

No crossovers!

I would LOVE some Channy in it. If you do romance, only Channy romance for this competition.

It can be rated K, K+, or T.

If you want to enter, PM me or review this entry telling me that you are going to be entering.

When you have finished your story, PM me or review this entry and tell me, my story, 'Insert title' is completed.

I will not read any story before it is completed.

I will judge all entered stories that have been completed starting on January 1, 2011, to give you a nice chunk of time.

When you tell me you have completed your story and you PM/review, you must PM/review by January 8, 2011. (If you review on January 8, 2011, that is fine. I will not read stories that are entered after 11:59:59 on the 8th.)

Please put, 'For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Competition' in the description of the story or if there isn't enough space, put it at the beginning of the first chapter. (Just because it is labeled Sonny With a Chad, doesn't mean that you must have** it so they get together in the story. It is because just only Channy related stories will be excepted since I don't really read any of the others.)**

If you have any questions, review or PM me!

Now, I guess you guys are wondering what the prizes will be.

1st Place: I will give you a chapter dedication in my in-progress SWAC story, 'Sonny With a Chance of Orlando'. Plus, you will also get your name in it if you would like, meaning if you are alright with giving me your name to use. I will post for people to read your story in my SWAC story above. Then, I will review every chapter of your entered story positively and review three of your other stories positively once. **(If you don't have any other stories or not three, we will work something out if you win this prize. You tell me which stories to review however I prefer them be Sonny With a Chance fanfics.) **There will be two first prize winners!

2nd Place: I will give you a chapter dedication in my in-progress SWAC story, 'Sonny With a Chance of Orlando'. I will post for people to read your story in my SWAC story above. Then, I will review every chapter of your entered story positively and review one of your other stories positively once. **(You tell me which story to review however I prefer it to be a Sonny With a Chance fanfic. If you only have one story posted, we will talk about it.) **There will be two second prize winners!

3rd Place: I will post for people to read you story in my in-progress SWAC story, 'Sonny With a Chance of Orlando'. I will then review each chapter of your entered story positively. There will be two third prize winners!

Honorable Mention: I will post for people to read your story in my in-progress SWAC story, 'Sonny With a Chance of Orlando'. Then I will review your entered story once positively. There will be one honorable mention award!

You may want to story alert this story if you don't have me on author alert/favorite author. Can't wait to see what you guys enter! Remember, if you have a question, PM me or review and make sure your PM is on so I can answer your question. I'll update every so often. See ya!


	2. Contestants: So Far

Hello! Okay so, so far I only have two people competing. Please enter! I would love to have a lot of stories to judge and read. So far, the people competing are:

TrappedInLaLaLand-Horses and Ranches

XxSimplyAlicexX-That's So Sonny (x)

If there is an (x) next to your story, than you have included the "For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Competition" somewhere in your story. If you don't have an (x), please add that.

I need at least seven people to enter but I would appreciate it if it wasn't just the seven. Please, please, please! ENTER! Pretty please with (insert favorite ice cream topping here) on top! I am going into a Fanfiction withdrawal because I can't find any stories that interest me when I am on and I usually check only the first page. Just… consider it?

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	3. Contestants Update

Hey! So now we have four entered stories. Please remember that you need to put "For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Competition" somewhere in your story. Please, to anyone who hasn't entered yet, ENTER! And also, to any of my Sonny With a Chance story readers, I have a lot of ideas for stories and to all of my Sonny With a Chance of Orlando lovers, I may make a sequel story to it. Also, I have an idea for a Wizards of Waverly Place story and I think that I am going to start writing it soon. I don't know how it is going to work out with everything that is going on in my life but I will make it work. Anyways, now these are my contestants:

I Know Love Hurt 2010: The Sonny Day's are Gone

XxSimplyAlicexX: That's So Sonny (x)

Man-Suz-She: Sonny on a New Show

TrappedInLaLaLand: Horses and Ranches

(The (x) means the for my contest is in the story already)

This is going to be a great contest so get everyone to enter. If you think you have a good story, or you have any writing talent at all…ENTER! And I am changing something from the original rules. The story CAN be complete now. To any of the four users who have entered, if you would like to withdraw the story you have entered and enter a finished one, you can. Just PM me so I can change it within my roster. Thanks. To all who haven't entered, you should. I really love reading stories and I haven't found many that I wanted to read. That doesn't mean that I saw your's and said, 'ew'. I just didn't read it. I don't know… just please…ENTER!


	4. Contestants Needed!

So now we have the updated contestants list. Unfortunately, one of the competitors had to drop out.

xxAintListenin: Sonny With a Chat

I Know Love Hurt 2010: The Sonny Day's are Gone

XxSimplyAlicexX: That's So Sonny (x)

Man-Suz-She: Sonny on a New Show

(The (x) means the for my contest is in the story already)

So I've been thinking about it and once you finish your story, just make sure that you post the complete to the story but you don't have to PM me that it is finished. If it isn't finished by January 8, 2011 at 11:59:59, then you will be disqualified from winning prizes but I will still read it. Now, for everyone who doesn't win or is disqualified, I will review your story at the end and give my thoughts about it.

******IMPORTANT***** If you haven't put that the story is for my competition, you need to put it in it or you may be disqualified. REMEMBER IF YOUR STORY IS ALREADY FINISHED, YOU NEED TO PM OR REVIEW ME TELLING ME THAT IT IS FINISHED!


	5. Update

Hey everyone! Here are the contestants now. Please enter if you are reading this and have not. As long as it is alright with a different contest holder, you can enter a story entered in another story. The contestant list:

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: Winning Over Sonny Munroe

HolyCrowe: Sonny Side Up (x)

xxAintListenin: Sonny With a Chat (x)

I Know Love Hurt 2010: The Sonny Day's are Gone

XxSimplyAlicexX: A Year Without Rain (x)

Man-Suz-She: Sonny on a New Show (x)

(The (x) means the, "For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Contest" is in the story somewhere already. It doesn't have to be exactly what's above but something close with at least my name.)

Make sure to look back at the first chapter for all rules just to make sure that you aren't breaking any. Also, I would like to thank XxSimplyAlicexX who had a contest going. I entered it and took first place for my Sonny With a Chance story, "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Thank you so much!

Please enter! I really want A LOT of stories to read!


	6. Change in the Rules!

Here is the list of entered stories:

Aqueendia: Can't Get Enough of That Drama (x)

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate: Winning Over Sonny Munroe (x)

iWant Seddie: Sonny Side Up (x)

xxAintListenin: Sonny With a Chat (x)

I Know Love Hurt 2010: The Sonny Day's are Gone (x)

XxSimplyAlicexX: A Year Without Rain (x)

Man-Suz-She: Sonny on a New Show (x)

(The (x) means the, "For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Contest" is in the story somewhere already. It doesn't have to be exactly what's above but something close with at least my name.)

There are two people who have expressed interest in the competition but haven't yet entered a title. These are -away-with-me.x and 12. If you are reading this, please submit your story.

I have decided to change some of my rules from the first chapter. Because of this, if there is anyone who has already entered and would like to switch stories, just PM/review me and let me know of this. **You are now allowed to do one-shots as long as they are most than 1,000 words long! Also, the story is allowed to be concluded, just make sure you tell me that it is when you enter it.**

If there are any questions of if anyone would like to switch stories, I am here. Just review or PM me! :D Bye!


	7. Update on Contestants

Hey all! I have been super busy lately. But I am just updating on my contestants and making sure everyone understand that **YOU CAN ENTER THIS CONTEST UNTIL JANUARY 8, 2011! Rules for all new entries are mostly in the first chapter but there are several rules in the chapter labeled **_**Change in the Rule!**_**. **Simple really. Anyways, I have PMed all contestants about their stories so check please! Here are the contestants:

Aqueendia

Can't Get Enough of That Drama (x)

I Know Love Hurts 2010

The Sonny Day's are Gone (x)

.channyy.411

Living Without Chad Dylan Cooper (x)

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate

Winning Over Sonny Munroe (x)

Man-Suz-She

Sonny on a New Show (x)

SeddieShortBus

Sonny Side Up (x)

xxILYJR

Sonny With a Chat (x) :D

XxSimplyAlicexX

A Year Without Rain (x)

With possible entries from:

12 ***

Georgyya ***

[If you have a (x) next to your story title, it means the "For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad contest" is somewhere in your story.]

(If you have a :D next to your story title, it means you story has been concluded.)

***Please contact me and tell me if you are still interested and with the story title if you are. Thanks!

Anyways, thanks you to everyone who has entered so far. Please spread the word about this contest because if I would love to have more than seven entries! :D Also for prizes for all positions, I promised for 1st and 2nd place winners that I would do a dedication in my story, Sonny With a Chance of Orlando, and for 3rd and 4th, recognition in the story however now, if you win you can choose from dedication/recognition or a one-shot written for you. YOUR CHOICE! :D


	8. Contestants Update After Forever

Hi to everyone! I know I have been super MIA for a while but that is because I have to do so much for school so I haven't gotten a chance to write in forever! :( I know…it's sad. You can still enter this contest until January 8, 2011 at 11:59:59. At that time, I will no longer be taking entries. Thinking about it, the number of first, second, and third prize winners may be changed, depending on the number of entries I get but I think I'll be alright for now. To anyone who hasn't finished their stories, I am PMing you but just remember that your story must be finished by January 8, 2011 at 11:59:59. Make sure you check back at the rules in the first chapter and the chapter labeled 'Change in the Rules!'. Yup. Here are the contestants:

Aqueendia….._Can't Get Enough of That Drama_ (x)

Demifan7….._Sonny Speak Now_

12…._Tawnitown :finished_ (x) :D

Georgyya…._Chad Bangs His Drum_ (x) :D

I Know Love Hurts 2010…._The Sonny Day's are Gone_ (x) :D

.channyy.411…._Living Without Chad Dylan Cooper _(x)

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate…_Winning Over Sonny Munroe _(x)

Man-Suz-She….._I Be A Burden of Death _(x)

SeddieShortBus…._Sonny Side Up _(x)

StrongxlikexDemi…_A Christmas Story: Starring Chad Dylan Cooper _(x) :D

xxILYJR…_Sonny With a Chat _(x) :D

XxSimplyAlicexX….._A Year Without Rain _(x) :D

**[If you have a (x) next to your story title, it means that the "For PurpleTwilight9720's…" is found somewhere within your story.]**

**(If you have a :D next to your story title it means you story has been concluded and I have knowledge of it.)**

Thank you to everyone who has entered. Please spread the word! :D


	9. Important Change!

Hi to everyone! So, I've decided that since I don't have any time to read any of the stories at the current time because of school work and a lot of people were unable to finish their stories in time, the contest's ending has been postponed. I don't know when I will close it but until I announce it, continue your stories. Just to make sure you understand…**THE STORIES ARE NO LONGER DUE ON JANUARY 8 AT 11:59:59 P.M. **Make sure you check back at the rules in the first chapter and the chapter labeled 'Change in the Rules!'. Yup. Here are the contestants (I did not delete anyone pulled out because of lack of time so keep writing!):

Aqueendia….._Can't Get Enough of That Drama_ (x)

Demifan7….._Sonny Speak Now_

12…._Tawnitown :finished_ (x) :D

Georgyya…._Chad Bangs His Drum_ (x) :D

I Know Love Hurts 2010…._The Sonny Day's are Gone_ (x) :D

.channyy.411…._Living Without Chad Dylan Cooper _(x)

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate…_Winning Over Sonny Munroe _(x)

Man-Suz-She….._I Be A Burden of Death _(x)

SeddieShortBus…._Sonny Side Up _(x)

StrongxlikexDemi…_A Christmas Story: Starring Chad Dylan Cooper _(x) :D

xxILYJR…_Sonny With a Chat _(x) :D

XxSimplyAlicexX….._A Year Without Rain _(x) :D

**[If you have a (x) next to your story title, it means that the "For PurpleTwilight9720's…" is found somewhere within your story.]**

**(If you have a :D next to your story title it means you story has been concluded and I have knowledge of it.)**

Thank you to everyone who has entered. Please spread the word! :D


	10. Just an Update

Okay, so I posted that the stories were no long due on January 8. Good thing too! :) Anyways…I still have not decided when these stories will be due, but to those who have not finished, KEEP WRITING! To any people reading this now that have not entered, please entered. Just write a story that fits the requirements (found in first chapter and chapter labeled "Change in the Rules".) Here are the contestants:

Aqueendia- _Can't Get Enough of That Drama_ (x)

DemiFan7- _Sonny Speak Now_ (x) :D

12- _Tawnitown :finished_ (x) :D

I Know Love Hurts 2010- _The Sonny Day's are Gone _(x) :D

.channyy.411- _Five Days_ (x)

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate- _Winning Over Sonny Munroe_ (x)

Man-Suz-She- _I Be A Burden of Death_ (x)

SeddieShortBus- _Sonny Side Up_ (x)  
TheNewAndImprovedGeorgyya- _Chad Bangs His Drum_ (x) :D

xxILYJR- _Sonny With a Chat_ (x) :D

XxSimplyAlicexX- _A Year Without Rain _(x) :D

YourxSoxHypnotizing- _A Christmas Story: Starring Chad Dylan Cooper _(x) :D

The (x) means the "For PurpleTwilight9720's contest" is somewhere.

The :D means that the story is labeled 'complete'. For those of you who have finished your stories but I do not have a happy face there, please go into your stories details and click the 'complete' button so I can log that it is done.

Thank you so much to everyone who had entered. Please enter if you haven't already!


	11. New Due Date :D

Hey guys! Sorry that I've been MIA for so long…school isn't giving me a break. Anyways, so I've figured out the new end date for the contest. The last day to enter this contest is May 27, 2011. You will not be able to enter on May 28, 2011. All stories need to be concluded with the 'Complete' label there by May 27, 2011 (I'll cut you some slack if you are doing a multi-chapter and need to post the last chapter on May 28 or 29, but no longer than that.)

Here is a list of everyone who has entered. All entries have put 'For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Competition' somewhere in their stories. If you have a :D next to your story, you have concluded your story and put the 'Complete' label on it, as far as I know.

Aqueendia- _Can't Get Enough of That Drama_

Demifan7- _Sonny Speak Now _:D

12- _Tawnitown :finished_ :D

FranDS44444- _The Tutor_

I Know Love Hurts 2010- _The Sonny Day's are Gone_ :D

.channyy.411- _Five Days_

Kydra002- _In Eight Days_ :D

LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate- _Winning Over Sonny Munroe_

Man-Suz-She- _I Be A Burden of Death_ :D

SeddieShortBus- _Sonny Side Up_ :D

TheNewAndImprovedGeorgyya- _Chad Bangs His Drum_ :D

xxILYJR- _Sonny With a Chat_ :D

XxSimplyAlicexX- _A Year Without Rain_ :D

YourxSoxHypnotizing- _A Christmas Story: Starring Chad Dylan Cooper_ :D

There is also a possible entry from AllTheWayUp12.

Keep on writing guys and keep entering! ;D


End file.
